The present invention is related to roaming in General Packet Radio System (GPRS) and Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) networks; in particular to a method for avoiding hanging resources in Serving GPRS Support Nodes (SGSN), Gateway GPRS Support Nodes (GGSN), and Radio Network Controllers (RNC).